


Saiya-jin Konbe

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Solanine [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Assimilation, Cultural Differences, Cultural Prejudice, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Racism, Research Documentation, Social Darwinism, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: The Konbe are the legends upon which Saiya-jin culture and society is based. Bardock could recite every story by memory, learning all of them from his uncle and older brother who raised him. They told stories of blessings that could be found in every family, and they inspired wishes in everyone. His uncle gave him a blessing the day that he came back to Planet Vegeta; he'd find someone to fulfill him. He had laughed at that the day that he was beginning to grow as a male; what could fulfill him more than his desire to fight?Then he met the female that would become the biggest instrument of torture to his heart: Gine.-AU where timelines are off, the role of assimilation of Saiyan culture into the Empire of Freezer is important, and the story of Bardock and Gine's lives and children start. (Prequel to what was "Kindness")





	1. Saiya-jin Infen

Year 1213 of Acros, Month Jambo

* * *

 

The first time that Tarles saw his _binai_ was also the day that he saw the corpse of his _ch’d’ma_. He felt no true attachment to her; she had left her sons, one still not ready to be born, to fight for something that Tarles had yet to understand, being only three months old. He looked at the corpse and felt something in his chest stir. His eyes burned, but he did not cry; that was already being taught to him at the nursery. He heard from his  _Mej’nai_ , sibling of his  _ch'd'ma,_ say that their species was once softer, but it changed when the Universe around them changed, and what were they to fight the Universe?

"Tarles, come away." Tarles reached up and let himself be held by Taro, his uncle - _Mej'nai_ _,_  and watched as her body was taken to a chute, her body sliding down and making the hissing sound of flesh against fire. He blinked at the noise; what would happen to his  _ch'd'ma_ now?

"Tarles, let us to see your brother, your  _binai_ , yes?"

Tarles nodded. It was rare to see siblings born so close together, especially when he also had a  _bimao_ , but she was being taken care of by her Yas family. She was born from a Moto  _ch'd'ma_ but because she was an infant from Yas, she was considered separate from himself and his  _binai_. Speaking of such...

"Look,  _karo_. He's there, and he'll be born soon. It looks like you two have the same hairstyle." Tarles, having been lost in his own thoughts, turned to where Taro was pointing, and he saw his sibling for the first time. The infant floated in a pod full of fluid. Tarles had been born the same way, but their sibling, their  _mao_ , was born of a natural birth. Tarles watched his sibling's hair wave about in the fluid; sure enough, he and his sibling had the same hair.

"Let's see his name. It must have been picked by your _ch’spa’nai_ ," Taro mumbled, looking for the name that his sibling's mate must have chosen. After a few moments of looking, Tarles made an impatient noise, making Taro sigh heavily. A nurturer, an alien, approached the Saiyan and the infant.

"Are you looking for something?"

"We want to know that infant's name. Infant of the female Ahipa." The nurturer nodded and hurried away for the information, Taro holding to his self control. Tarles looked up at him at his first notice of a strange smell coming from his _Mej'nai_.

"You smell mad."

Taro looked down at his nephew and smiled, fangs bright and sharp. "We keep to our own. It was only when Lord Freeza came to rule that we would have met these foreigners that don't know how to handle our infants."

It was when the aliens came that the Saiya-jin forgot themselves. Before, one would fight to stay and rear their infant to be strong and cooperate, working to build a strong community, a safe one that was guided by pride and honor. Then, they encountered other races, and they became corrupted, changing from the pure vision that their progenitors and their Gods had for them.

Tarles would not have been left by his sister Ahipa, and her mate Sukireeto would have stayed instead of abandoning the family he began while creating another infant and leaving that female while that second infant grew in that female's belly. What kind of Saiya-jin had no pride in the present?

"Sir, I have found the name."

Taro looked to the nurturer, feeling Tarles' tale curling around his upper arm in excitement. He felt pride in that; he had told Tarles the danger and happiness in having a sibling to care for, and the infant took to it like a sweet-meat. "And it is?"

"Bardock, sir."

Bardock... Bar-dock. Taro nodded; it was a good and strong name. He requested permission to see the infant named Bardock, the five-month-gestation now over, emphasized by the infant beginning to squirm in the tank as the machine's pressure against him grew too great, like that of what Ahipa's womb would have felt like.

Tarles moved to cling to Taro's back as a shrill cry pierced the air, Bardock screaming as the cold air of the room stimulated him to the level of discomfort that he craved contact. Taro saw the little nose of his nephew wiggle, the infant looking for Ahipa. Taro clenched his fist.

"You are all right," the nurturer coddled, trained in the higher-voice that all newborns could hear. They grabbed something, a cloth, and Taro watched as Bardock smelt the fabric and calmed himself. Tarles gave a small purr, and Taro sighed. He knew his  _ch'd'ma_ 's scent at least, both infants did. Bardock then turned to the bottle placed against his lips, suckling greedily. Watching the desperation of that little body sent a spike through Taro's chest, cursing his guardian Goddess Juzupii for his soft heart.

"I wish to feed my nephew."

Th nurturer handed over the bottle and infant, never separating the nourishment from Bardock's lips. The family was led to a small area where they may be kept in a secure environment; in this way, the nurturers wouldn't have to wander and look for them to register Bardock genetically into the mainframe of identification.

Tarles watched his _binai_  drink, black eyes in awe. After a time, Bardock opened his eyes and, suckling still, tried to see what was around him. Taro smiled at the unfocused, temporarily blind eyes of the newborn Saiya-jin. They were bright and eager, and even if they could not see, Taro had no doubt that they would see many amazing things one day.

Tarles curled against his  _mej'nai_ , yawning. "I want a story."

Taro nodded, curling his tail around Tarles to keep him close. "I have one.

" _Andlo_ , there were three moons and on each moon, lived a Princess. On the world below, was jungle, desert, and the water.

"The eldest Princess, Sozukin, enjoyed the jungle and liked to watch the animals there, especially the monkeys because of how useful their tails were. Because that, the Princess made two sons from the mud and from the tops of the trees, giving them tails so they could enjoy the jungle fully. Their names were Yasai and Wah. She came to her sisters and said: Look upon my children, the first born out of nothing. They will be celebrated thus; when the Moon begins to wax and grow pregnant, my children will know I created them first and that I cared for them.

"The youngest Princess, Juzupii, came to the desert and liked how warm it was there. She made three infants from the stone, the sand, and the plants that were there. Admiring how strong and useful her nephews were with their tails, she made them with tails too. She was so proud of them that she made another from the fruits that bloomed in the Moonlight in a special oasis. Their names were Yas, Kyū Kon, Botsu, and Monokuda. She came to her sisters and spoke: Look at the world below us. I have also created children, and in my happiness I have created only one more. They should be celebrated in the same way; just as the Moon grows pregnant, its pregnancy must also end, and so my children will see the shrinking Moon smiling at them from the sky and know my care and joy for them.

"The middle Princess, Hiyokome, went to the waters. She tried to make two sons, because she didn’t want to risk losing them in the waves if there were too many for her to keep track of.

"On the first day, no sons were given to her. She cried a curse upon a Moonless night, that no one would gain from it.

"On the second day, the water made only one infant. She called out a blessing then, that the Waters and Moon become close and grow stronger from each other; the Water thanked her for her blessing by separating a part of itself by the falling of happy tears that carved passages inwards, the tears losing their salt the whole way. From this blessing, rivers and lakes from which Creation can drink were created.

"Then came the third day, when the light from her Moon shone down on the water, she saw her daughter look into the sand. When she went to see what it was, she saw her daughter, whose name was Kaiyō, pour water into the roots of a Moon flower. The Moon flower bloomed the next night, under a Full Moon, and out hopped an infant with a tail like his cousins. His name was Moto, and he was the first of our family to live.

"With this, the third Princess came to her sisters and spoke: My delight overran the elements, and from a Moonless hopeless power, I come to celebrate the patience of my Creations. My pride lives in them, and my strength is in them. My infants who came only when the Moon was at its most pregnant state will thus be celebrated then.

"We celebrate the Clans in the order of the Princesses; we celebrate the First with the growing Moon, the Second with the full Moon, and the youngest with the shrinking Moon; we pay back our Goddesses, our first  _ch'd'ma_ _es_ , by growing."

The infants were asleep, and Taro began to wonder just what he was teaching by reciting that old story. It was not as if it had any purpose anymore. Perhaps it was to not lose himself. He was a Saiya-jin, and he would not lose that.


	2. File: syn1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a research documentation chapter, documented Year 971.  
> *I was conflicted over posting this, but this story is about world building and getting to know the culture and characters' internal motivation on Planet Vegeta before the rule of Freezer.

From the personal report of Gurunada, Second Engineer of Military Health:

Our Saiya-jin warriors are very suspicious of their Old Ways. Thank the Gods of Creation, they have learnt Universal at a rapid pace and we have learnt of the history of their species rather quickly.

One female, a young studious one by the name of Carora, is working as Minor Assistant to me. She is submissive to my demands for her religious tales and has told me of an old tale from their original planet Sarado. There were at least four species of sentient and tool-using life on that planet; the Saiya-jin, the Ohkota, the Tonku, and the Siriividda. [see file okt 1, tnk 1, vida1]

The Saiyans – called Saiya-jin as Saiya means “Moon-blood” and jin means “people” or “person” – by legend descend from three moon goddesses who are named after the original three moons of planet Sarado: Hiyokome, guardian of females, Sozukin, guardian of males, and Juzupii the guardian of all. They were made from the environments on Sarado where simians are present.

Their religion holds three Goddesses, their Creators; deities that hold cultural dogmas and examples; and Clan progenitors that hold historical and cultural value. For example, the eighth Clan, MOTO, is known for their recklessness, and there is part of the name in every name; some examples of this are the names Musacanna, Dairuto, and Bardock. The names themselves are symbolic, which can translate even into Universal; the name Bardock translates “to shield from light”. In the Saiyan language, it means “visionary,” sharing its phonetics with their word for “future wellness” – Doc.

In all likelihood, these organisms originated from simians in the forests, evolving into a bipedal form where all fur has come to lay on their head, their face by preference, their genital area, a light layer over their entire body (supposedly, this is to provide warmth and sensory input), and their tail. Their genitals lay externally, females with reproductive organs in the pelvis with an orifice that leads into the body to the womb where the offspring will grow and develop. They show great tenacity and throw themselves into battle.

They hold reverence in the body of a female. For example, if there is a fertile female with child, they use the – pardon my impropriety – the breastmilk mixed with crushed leaves of the Konsome Trees as a poultice. It appears that all females, when carrying child, begin to produce breastmilk rather quickly, as a means of caring for other children in their species, ensuring that there is always someone to care for the young. They also produce milk for three years until the child can safely procure their own nourishment with only supervision from their parents. Some females feed the adult males in times of hardship, letting them nurse on their breasts and gain nourishment from the breastmilk.

There is a fascination with the male body. Males are groomed more often than females by other males, and they often decorate themselves with specific colors relating to their families and rank. The first four families (Yasai, Wah, Yas, and Kyū Kon) are typically seen in blue. The last four (Botsu, Monokuda, Kaiyō, and Moto) typically wear red. Black is seen through all social classes. Capes and emblems are associated with the royal family Yasai. In this way, the males can be identified and given respect deserved from a distance.

Saiyans groom each other and bathe with each other. To not do so is considered improper, despite their gross impropriety and lack of good behavior. Females bathe each other and have been witnessed making mouth-to-mouth contact. When I first heard of this, I was mortified and was determined to see if this behavir does occur. Carora did confirm such behavior and said that it occurs between all Saiyans, as it is a form of communication. I ventured out to see it in its natural state and stumbled across two males engaging in such behavior. They stay lying together and touch each other's faces, their hands. 

In summary, they show a great their social integration to the point where it can be considered innate and empathetic.

* * *

From the official report of Gurunada, Second Engineer of Military Health:

The Saiyans are Pagan and hedonistic by nature; however, that is not to say that they cannot be taught. Their children are their greatest resource, currently, to Lord Freeza, as well as their strength.

Recommendation: Remove the children, show the Saiyans the primitive birthing pods, and show them conveniences that will allow them to live more eassily. This will allow them to further socially integrate while the new generation is completely under the education of the Acrosian military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 971: 971st year of the rule by the Acrosians Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Every single name, planet and what not this was not created by Akira Toriyama, is mine and is a giant pun. If you want to know where I get the puns, just let me know.


End file.
